New Year
by ShadowRanger10
Summary: Oneshot.It's new year's eve and Eragon and Arya have their own celebration.Set after Brisingr.


New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

A/N: It's a little late but happy new year! I hope you enjoy reading this story and please read and review.

Warm sunlight illuminated Eragon's face as the dawn's early light poured into the small grey tent.

He awoke unsure of his surroundings for a moment before memories of recent events flooded his mind.

He was in the tent assigned to him by the Varden, they were currently camped right outside the gates of Feinster. They planned on seizing Belatona next since it was smaller, closer and weaker than Dras-Leona. However, they remained in Feinster in order to replenish their supplies and to make sure that the city was stable.

The delay had allowed Eragon to rest and to attempt at getting over the death of his teachers or rather Oromis since Glaedr lived on in his Eldunari.

Eragon shook his head to free himself from the thought; he could not allow himself to wallow in depression. As soon as he had ridden himself of the horrible memory, he contacted Saphira and she sent him an image of her location, she was on a hill right outside where the Varden was camping.

Afterwards, Eragon quickly got dressed, taking Brisingr with him. He then made his way out of the rows of grey tents and to Saphira. He sat on top of the hill resting his back against Saphira's side.

While they were sitting calmly Eragon realized something.

"It's the last day of the year today." He said, mostly to himself. "It's been so long since we left Carvahall…"

"We've come a long way since then."Saphira said.

"Aye."He was still in disbelief.

Suddenly Eragon heard footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly stood up and drew his sword then whirled around bringing his sword up as if to block an oncoming blow.

"I apologize for startling you Shadeslayer." He relaxed immediately upon recognizing Arya's voice.

"It's alright." He said.

She remained silent as he sheathed his sword. When she didn't say anything, beyond having greeted Saphira, he couldn't help but wonder if something was bothering her.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked nervously, he was almost sure she wouldn't answer him.

"No…I was just out for a walk…"She replied after a slight hesitation.

"Oh…" He thought for a moment unsure about what to say before finally adding: "Well, would you like to sit down? There's a great view of the city from here." He motioned to the spot where he had been seated before her arrival.

She looked at him for a minute, her green eyes betraying confusion, then walked over to the spot he had designated and seated herself there cross-legged. Eragon sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a while; Eragon watched the Varden's encampment which looked like a sea of grey tents from the top of the hill. He continued watching until Arya suddenly spoke up:

"Today's the last day of the year." She stated.

"Yes, it is." He responded.

"This year has been difficult to say the least." She said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"You mean your imprisonment in Gil'ead?"

"Yes however, there've been some good things this year as well. Like the Agaeti Blodhren and…" She caught herself at the last minute and said nothing more.

"Did you celebrate the end of the year in Ellesmera?" He asked, changing the subject so they wouldn't fall into silence again.

Grateful for the change of subject, Arya smiled and said:

"Yes, nothing as grand as the Blood-Oath Celebration of course, we would gather around the Menoa Tree and watch the stars."

"That sounds nice." He said truthfully.

"Did you have something like that in Carvahall?"She asked.

It had been a long time since Eragon had thought of Carvahall, so when he spoke his excitement showed.

"No, in Carvahall it was more of a family thing. Back then, Roran, Garrow and I would take turns telling stories and we'd stay up talking all through the night."

Their conversation continued for some time until they both had to get up to help the Varden with one task or another.

By the time Eragon had finished, the sun was already setting, painting the sky in an orange hue. As he walked back to his tent Eragon's thoughts turned back to his earlier conversation with Arya.

When an idea popped into his mind, Eragon stopped in his tracks and started running in the other direction dodging anyone who stood in his path until he stood in front of Arya's tent.

He called her name from outside the tent and was happy to find her standing in front of him.

"Eragon?" She seemed completely puzzled, studying him with her slanted eyes.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"He asked, hoping she would agree.

She nodded, still examining him, trying to glean any information from his expression but to no avail.

They walked until they were away from the rows of tents; it was then that Arya was compelled to ask:

"Where are you taking me Eragon?"He stopped and turned to face her.

"You'll see."He answered with a smile.

Arya remained silent until Eragon stopped, signifying that they had reached their destination. It was already dark by the time they arrived. She looked around and came to the realization that they were on the same hill from that morning.

"Why did you bring me here?"By then she was utterly confused.

"You said that you celebrated the end of the year in Ellesmera by watching the stars, and this seems like a perfect place for stargazing."Eragon explained.

Arya looked at him as though he was insane then surprising both herself and Eragon she kissed him on the cheek and mumbled:

"Thank you."

Afterwards, they sat there watching the stars that dotted the beautiful night sky.

At that moment they both knew: the next year would be a good one.


End file.
